Batman & Robin: How We Came To Be
by AdventureBound
Summary: AU where things that happened with Dick happened when he was just a young baby. Set to the Batman 1966 television show with Adam West and Burt Ward. Bruce goes to a circus and "inherits" a baby that will change his whole life - playboy Bruce Wayne is barely ready for fatherhood before he's thrust in feet first. My take on how Bruce and Dick came to be - first ever Batman 66 fic.
1. Something Strange Happened Today

**Title: Batman & Robin: How We Came To Be**

**Summary: AU where things that happened with Dick happened when he was just a young baby rather than a child. Set to the Batman 1966 television show with Adam West and Burt Ward. Bruce goes to a circus and "inherits" a baby that will change his whole life - playboy Bruce Wayne is barely ready for fatherhood before he's thrust in feet first. My take on how Bruce and Dick came to be - first ever Batman 66 fic.**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning: If you're not open minded to AU fic's don't read, if you're not a Bruce/Dick fan don't read. If you're not a Bruce/Dick Father/Son fan don't read. Some things or characters may be OOC – you have be warned. Auntie Harriet is portrayed as Dick's father's sister yes I'm aware this is wrong but this is an AU fic. :) **

* * *

The fire's glow never diminished but Bruce could barely say that he was afraid, he'd be on the beat as Batman for a year now and he'd learned to curb his fear and turn it into something useful like how to get out of this tricky situation.

Luckily Robin was stirring and although he'd been worried for those tense few moments a part of Batman was solely glad his partner in crime fighting was still alive. "Robin…" He struggled against his vines. "Hold on!"

**...**

Of course all of this hadn't just started now this whole saga had started a long time ago when a beautiful day out at the circus with Alfred and Auntie Harriet Cooper – his father's sister - had turned out to be the most disastrous thing he could have ever imagined, but also the thing he would treasure most in his life.

There they were watching a high flying rope act when out the corner of his eye Bruce or rather Batman's keen senses picked up an argument between two men and a woman who was holding a bundle in her arms – of what looked liked drapes and rags perhaps filled with money Bruce had to wonder.

The two men began to scuffle and although Bruce tried not to stare – it was of course rude to but he couldn't help it, eventually it turned into a real fight and it wasn't long before the worst disaster struck.

A bale of hay caught ablaze and Bruce turned to his faithful butler telling him to usher Mrs Harriet Cooper out now if not sooner and to take anyone he could with him. Standing he interrupted the show but it had already been interrupted by the roar of the blaze as it began to sear through the cloth overhead. Screams began to fill the air and panic ensued.

Bruce didn't have time to change into his Bat-costume so he had to do the best he could as Bruce Wayne – millionaire playboy. He ushered almost everyone out and tried to ease the panic. It worked and luckily the guests started to clear the area. Circus hands rushed around but the all too fun "Flying Grayson's" were nowhere to be found. He remembered earlier the crying woman and the scuffling men…

He ran in that direction but was almost beaten back by the blaze, through the flames he could make out their bodies, heaped on the ground the fire was closing in all around them and now too him…He jumped through the blaze feeling it sear at his clothes, he so wished he had the fire protective Bat-suit on.

"Can you hear me?" He shook the first body barely audible over the blaze. "Hello!?" He shouted. But the bodies one by one didn't move. He checked their pulses but they were already gone or so he thought.

It was quite clear that the Flying Grayson's had been killed but not by the smoke but by the malicious and callous men that they had been arguing with. Just as he was about to leave and head for safety a soft gurgle and low moan caught his ears…

He wanted to see what it was but was there time? The whole thing was about to come down in a blaze of glory. "Hello?" He called out and only received a low moan in return. Moving over to where he thought it was coming from Bruce looked down seeing the same woman still clutching at her drapes, he brushed her hair out of her eyes she flickered a little whispering barely audible words. "_My baby_…"

Her breath left her and her heart stopped dead in her chest once her muscles relaxed in her death her arm released her clutch of the drapes and revealed a nest of brown locks, a wrinkled nose and flaying arms that were reaching out to him.

Bruce stared at the child for the longest time, barely able to understand what he was staring at. He had never held a child before, had never dared. He was a masked crusader but he refused to hold babies, they were so tiny and so precious how could he transmit all of his germs into such a fragile young thing.

He couldn't leave the little baby here to die either, there wasn't time for practice swings Bruce 'Batman' Wayne picked up that baby and ran. He was just about at the door when a sudden explosion ripped through the entire area he'd just left behind him and the whole place blew into a mound of smoke and flames, Bruce shielded the baby in his Vintage priceless suit as they tumbled through the air and to the ground – much to the dismay of Alfred and Mrs Cooper.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred called once the initial and following explosions died a little. Bruce was covered in black smoke and coughed quite a bit as he attempted to sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Bruce tried but his voice was interrupted by the fact the baby in his arms was not moving. "Oh no…"

"Sir...A baby!"

Bruce handed Alfred the infant momentarily as he almost ripped off his jacket and laid it in the grass. Taking the baby quickly back from Alfred he laid the tiny infant in it and started the baby version of mouth to mouth resuscitation, which he had never ever before done on an infant. The baby still lay quiet and un-moving now Auntie Harriet Cooper joined and sobbed into the chest of Alfred. "Please Bruce…" She whispered. "That poor child…"

Again and again he tried but the baby could not have survived. Just when Bruce was about to give in, the tiniest of coughs was emitted and two arms began to flay before they reached up and began to rub his eyes. The tears started to flow and finally the baby let out a wail even Alfred was proud of.

Sitting there in the grass Bruce rubbed the sweat off of his brow and looked down at his blackened hands. "Oh Bruce…You saved him…" Mrs Cooper knelt down beside him pushing the baby's locks out of his eyes.

Alfred too joined in this moment looking to Bruce. "Where's his family?"

Bruce shook his head and gave Alfred a look he knew all too well. "Well what now?"

"Just look at him…" Auntie Harriet was in love already. Bruce didn't want to admit it but the boy was handsome. "Well if he's got no home and no family…" She continued.

"We don't know that." Bruce said and looked to Auntie Harriet.

"On the contrary Sir, I remember reading about the flying Grayson's in the advert article under 'newest high flyers'. He – the baby is the only child of the pack and now…An orphan, neither have any family so to speak of apart from the circus."

"Did they happen to mention his name Alfred?" Auntie Harriet asked.

"No they said the boy was un-named due to the fact the parents couldn't decide, actually it quoted them as having only four weeks left to name him before they'd be prosecuted."

"My oh my is it really THAT hard to name a baby Alfred, Bruce?"

Bruce shook his head and watched the little boy frail and weak on the ground sneeze lightly. "Poor little fella." Alfred nudged Bruce a little. "He needs someone to take care of him now."

"Well I can't just take him…" Bruce writhed a little Alfred knew that his work as Batman would intervene with parenting an infant like this.

"Well you can't just leave him here Bruce!" Auntie Harriet was getting frustrated, fire crews began to speed past on the grass and stop in front of the ball of flames in front of them. Police chief O'Hara was next and happened to stop by them, as soon as he recognised millionaire Bruce Wayne.

"By golly and gosh what in the world…" He looked to Bruce.

"Yes an infant Chief, one that needs to be taken into proper care. His family…His family are dead."

"In that blaze?" He asked and Bruce responded with a nod.

"Well I would but ya see…I'm a very busy man right now I have to get this whole area conned off and well if ye could take him back with you…"

"Oh no." Bruce shook his head and looked to the baby who let out a couple of sneezes again…

"I'll go wait in the car!" Auntie Harriet said, almost deciding for Bruce. "I'll fetch a blanket Sir." Alfred replied.

"I'll be by in the morning to pick him up." O'Hara said and moved off too.

Finally he was left alone with this…bundle of joy and he hadn't the first idea of what to do. He was smart as a penny but babies were all different and all temperamental. He wouldn't have the first idea of what to do.

And so as he sat staring into the baby boys hazelnut eyes and the fire's glow that he feared as much as he feared a rash. He could feel the heat but he could see this little boy shiver, one more time he sneezed and even though he wouldn't admit it Bruce's heart strings twanged a little.

Before he could do anything though the little boy started to cry, he was so new and innocent he looked only 5 months old at most. His tiny cries and outreaching arms desperately pointed to him and without further hesitation Bruce pushed his hands and arms gently underneath the boy supporting him under his neck and bum and clutched him to his warm chest.

Pulling up his jacket he wrapped the baby so close to him that he hoped the little boy would hear his soothing heart beat and relax a little. Sitting up on his knees Bruce rocked gently back forth making gentle "Shush-ing" noises and softly running his finger in circles on the nape of the boys' neck.

"Its okay…I'm here."

The cries turned soft and the boy gently soothed until he was rocked to sleep in Bruce's arms. "There, there little chum…Sweet dreams."

"Sir…" He quietened as he saw him asleep in Bruce's arms. "Sir I brought an extra blanket for you…" Bruce got to his feet, still a little unsteady from the blast but recovering quickly. Alfred neatly wrapped the blanket around the baby tucking him into Bruce's arms Bruce moved off but never moved his softly swirling motions from the boys' neck, nor his eyes off his sleeping form.

All of this of course did not go un-noticed Alfred was watching very keenly indeed.


	2. Bat Dad Kinda Maybe Not

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back to Wayne Manor and again Bruce seemed still mesmerised by the tiny infant he was holding, as if he were his own flesh and blood. The infant was content and happy and secure right there in his arms and that seemed to be the best thing for him at that moment.

Alfred pulled the car to a stop and they all got out slowly and quietly, walking up the front steps and into the main foyer after of course Alfred had unlocked it. Stopping in the main foyer Bruce stood there just staring at him as Auntie Harriet made her way straight upstairs.

Alfred stood by Bruce silently for a few moments just watching the pair of them. Bruce finally realizing what he was doing looked to Alfred and coughed a little. "I err…I suppose you have all the necessary things?"

"Yes Sir I have a complete kit in the utility cupboard in the kitchen."

"You always keep bottle and diapers and…Whatever else in your utility cupboard Alfred?"

"No I don't make a habit of it Mister Wayne but I did have some leftovers from the charity "Mother and Baby in the Park" event I organised a few months ago."

"Ah I see…Alfred you never cease to amaze me."

"I believe that's why you hired me Sir."

"Possibly…" He finally sat down by the fire place in the lounge and sighed contently almost. "I believe a drink is in order."

"Fresh milk coming right away Sir."

"Thank you Alfred." The little boy began to stir in his arms and Bruce removed the blanket and his jacket only now getting a clear look at the little infant. He was wearing a "Flying Grayson's" T-shirt with a couple of stains down the front and a bib with blue and white stripes and beige coloured trousers with tiny white booties.

There was a minor cut on the boys left arm – possibly from the tumble. Bruce wasted no time in getting first aid he carried the boy over to his desk, pulled open the draw and took out the first aid kit. Taking it back over to the sofa he gently laid the baby beside him as he fumbled through the box trying to find what he wanted.

He eventually landed on it – some antiseptic cream. He smeared a little on and just in time for Alfred who bought in the milk. "Mrs Cooper said she was very tired and was going to retire for the night Sir."

"She what?" He dead panned.

"She said…" He started but was interrupted.

"I know, I know but she can't just leave me with this baby!"

"Why not Sir? You seem to be handling things very well at the moment and I might say he's been most content with you."

"But… But this is not my thing Alfred, I'm a millionaire playboy not a father, I haven't the first idea what to do with him next."

"Maybe you could try changing him into these Sir he could probably do with a fresh diaper too."

"A fresh diaper! Oh my word… Bruce stood and walked away a little – much to the dismay of the little tyke. Within seconds he was already flaying his arms around and tears were pouring down his cheeks. "Alfred!" Bruce pointed at the baby.

"You must learn Mister Wayne." Alfred went over and picked up the tiny infant, he soothed a little but it was Bruce he wanted.

"Take him." Alfred said gently, this time he was the commander and Bruce was the learner. "That's right, put you hand under his neck, support his head and his body with your arm, only when he's like this can you move him to your shoulder, all the while keeping him protected with this manoeuvre."

Bruce was listening intently as he took the baby and followed Alfred's instructions to the letter. His heart raced again as he held the boy almost like a precious doll that he might break at any moment.

"Now come with me." He walked back over to the little bit of soft rug next to the fire place. "Now lay the young man just here and make sure he is content enough for you to begin the next stage."

"The next stage?" His voice was shaky even Batman hadn't faced such a deed as this.

"Here is a fresh diaper, some cleaning wipes and a little talcum powder. Take the little tyke's clothes off completely."

Bruce did as instructed first removing the bib and putting it folded up to one side, then the t-shirt and trousers finally followed by the baby grow till all that was left was his nappy. "Now Mister Wayne the next bit is quite tricky are you up for the challenge?"

"I'll try Alfred…" He said even shakier.

Bruce followed Alfred's next instructions to the letter and within moments the baby was out of his dirty diaper, cleaned up and washed all over and into a fresh diaper.

"I chose this outfit for him as he seemed a little cold to the touch." Alfred gave Bruce the white sleeved baby grow and helped Bruce to put him in it. Once he'd done that he slipped the baby sleepy booties on his feet too and looked down to admire his work.

"Well look at you now." Bruce said with a smile as he put the clothes the little boy was wearing to one side. Sitting back on his bum he took his milk off the table and sipped at it whilst Alfred cleared away.

"I guess that wasn't so tough." Bruce smiled but the little baby was not looking impressed. After a few seconds he began to cry. Bruce picked him up and held him to his shoulder but it only succeeded in calming him a little.

"Alfred!" Bruce called but Alfred was already there with bottle in hand.

"I took the liberty of foreseeing what was next." Alfred smiled and handed him the bottle. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable." Alfred instructed and Bruce complied, sitting in his favourite chair with his feet up.

"Ok what now?" He asked curiously and looked to Alfred. Alfred repositioned the baby so Bruce's upper arm supported his neck, but he comfortably sat in his lap. "Make sure there's always milk in the teat." He instructed as Bruce began feeding.

The soft supping sucking noises filled the air and warmed Alfred's heart reminding of his baby caring days at home in England. Finally there was time to relax and rest, Bruce hadn't unchanged or done anything since walking through the door and yet he was shattered to the core, he wanted his bed but this baby had taken up so much time in just changing him and keeping him happy. For a slight moment Bruce wished he could just put him down and leave him and go to bed, but he wouldn't.

The next thing Bruce knew a soft cry filled the air and from under the blanket that he hadn't seen appear around him, arms flayed and waved until he was noticed. The living room was dark except for the fires soft husky glow and Bruce couldn't remember what had happened in between then and now.

Either way it was clear Alfred had retired to bed and he was left all alone down here with the baby. The lock read 02:41 and he was sure he'd been asleep hours. Sitting up a little better he turned the baby to face him and sat him on his thighs. When he pulled his knees up the baby bundle was just enough to lay back against them, so he wrapped the blanket around him and gave him his fingers to hold, this satisfied him and finally Bruce rested his head back and let out a long relaxing sigh.

It was quiet almost all too quiet and whilst he hadn't been called out to be Batman for this fire yet, he wondered if the Police Chief would contact him in the morning. Something wasn't right about it. This tiny boy was now orphaned and at such an age where he needed a mother to nurture and care for him, but what would become of him now? Would he be sent to an orphanage to wait many years before being adopted? Or would his life turn to crime because of the broken home he now comes from?

He looked softly at the little boy and his heart almost melted as Bruce for some reason began forming an attachment with the little tyke. This little boy right now was incredibly dependant on him – if Bruce wasn't around to take care of him… He shook his head trying not to form a bond. But it was already there and as cool hearted as he could be sometimes he couldn't shake this one. Bruce Wayne had fallen for this kid head over heels.

"You know…You look just like my uncle Richard." As if by magic the baby gurgled and smiled at the same time almost as if he agreed with him.

"Little Richard…" He cooed and smoothed his mighty hand over the baby's soft tiny head as he gently began rocking him on his thighs. "Maybe this whole looking after baby thing isn't so tough after all. I mean I fight crime…" He paused to check around for Auntie Harriet, satisfied she wasn't hiding around the corner he continued.

"I fight crime every night almost and let me tell you that Batman…Oh he wouldn't have the faintest idea about babies, but me…Me and you we've got this right down to the button. Why I'm almost proud of myself."

The huge painting of his parents doomed largely in the background and he felt as if their eyes were peering down on him, making him content at this very moment. Bruce wasn't no pro and after all this was the first night.

The baby's hazelnut eyes stared up at him once again with remark and Bruce almost wanted to cuddle him but didn't dare in case it frightened him. So instead he opted for something his mother did to comfort him in his waking nightmares – he lent down and placed a soft kiss on his head, continued rocking and softly started to hum the Brahms Lullaby before making a few of his own words up to it.

In the end he succeeded in softly lulling the baby back to sleep and for that so was the greatest reward he'd had in his life so far.


	3. Arms Of The Protector

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

An insistent ringing was the next thing to capture his ears, a sound that would not stop just droning on and on in the background without end bringing him out of his peaceful crime-free dreams and into the light and finally upright!

"Dick?!" Bruce called out, where was he? Had he dropped him? Had he lost him? Was it all just a dream?

"No need to panic Mister Wayne he's quite well with Mrs Cooper in her room. I thought you could do with a longer sleep this morning so I let you to lie in and took…Richard I presume now – up to Mrs Cooper who insisted on seeing him too."

"Thank mercy." Bruce collapsed back into the chair as Alfred headed over to the impatient telephone and answered it.

"Yes of course Sir, I'll fetch him." Bruce was already at his side.

"Bruce Wayne speaking." He spoke for a few minutes with Chief O'Hara, Commissioner Gordon then Chief O'Hara again and then a woman before putting the phone down.

"Is everything ok Sir?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce looked a little pasty and sat down on the sofa before speaking. "They asked me if I would consider taking him in as my ward, since I'm well off enough and have you two around for support they couldn't think of a better place for him."

"That IS good news Sir." Alfred smiled as bright as he could.

"Is it?" Bruce looked to him sternly, a look that he very rarely saw. "Is it really the best thing for him Alfred? I'm a crime fighter a man of the law, I can't be responsible for his safety for his upbringing - his lifestyle. I don't know this child let alone do I have time as Bruce Wayne to take care of him and give him the love…and attention…and patience parents come ready for."

"No you do not."

"Then it's settled."

"Is it Sir?"

"Yes, I told them it was out of the question and they said the earliest he could get fostered would be the 24th of December."

"Christmas eve Sir, a highly unadvisable time and quite bizarre."

"Yes they said the family who would be fostering him until he could be adopted was away until Christmas but someone would be by to pick him up then."

"That's a whole month away."

"Yes I know but until then we'll just have to put up with him I'm afraid."

"He shall be no burden on me Sir I can quite assure you of that and Mrs Cooper has already taken to him."

"Well don't get too attached he's not staying, absolutely not."

"Yes Sir." Alfred replied knowing it was useless to argue with him when he was like this.

"Sir?"

"What?!" Bruce replied rather stiffly

"Breakfast is set."

"Oh." Bruce wasted no time, he couldn't eat dressed like this so he rang in to Wayne enterprises and told them he wouldn't be there today and also took a shower and got changed. By the time he'd gotten to the breakfast table Mrs Cooper, Richard – or Dick as they all seemed already to prefer – and Alfred were eating.

Alfred only ever ate breakfast with them the rest of his meals were kept separate in the kitchen and out of the way – just how he liked it.

"Well." He smiled as he walked into the room going over to Mrs Cooper first and attempting to kiss her cheek, she in turn turned away to Dick and huffed a little. Standing a little dumfounded Bruce tried to shrug it off but lasted about as long as getting to his chair.

"Is this about Dick?"

"What do you think Bruce Wayne?" She commented in her overly sarcastic tone.

"Auntie Harriet he can not stay in this household, I simply do not have the time for a baby let alone do you have your health and Alfred…"

"I have already made my point on this matter clear to the both of you."

"…Auntie Harriet I…"

"No say no more Bruce, you and your money are far more important to you than the life of this poor defenceless child. He can't speak up and beg you to keep him so he's not worth your money or your affection I quite clearly see you are JUST like your father Bruce Wayne. JUST."

She picked Dick up rather hurriedly and carried him out of the room and up the stairs back to her bedroom. Alfred stood when she adjourned herself from the table and remained standing until Bruce sat down in a hump.

"Would you like some…?" He was cut off.

"No Alfred I would not, now kindly leave me be." He gritted his teeth in between words of anger.

"Now when I found out my brother and his wife had passed away, I made it my appointment to take care of Bruce. I brought him to my home in the Gotham City outskirts not far from here – a little cottage so to speak in the back country. My late husband and I planted all the wonderful flowers around the home, until you couldn't see the grounds." She turned the page of the photo album and looked to Dick propped up against a pillow on the bed, the album in front of him.

"We raised him there until Bruce was old enough to move out and move out he did. Oh my we struggled to contain him and restrain him from going after his parents killers. But he was sure as determined, he took every physical lesson he could and made himself a black belt within the first year he lived with us." She turned a couple of pages. "But Bruce never did find his parents killers. Batman did though and they were put to death under the county state law."

Bruce pushed the door open a little and listened to Auntie Harriet talking about his parents and Batman a little longer before he interrupted. "Auntie Harriet." He whispered. She disregarded his presence and continued. "After that Bruce was finally allowed access to his father's fortune and put himself through a very tough and restricted schooling before taking over Wayne enterprises that my husband had taken on for Bruce's father. Eventually my husband passed away not long after and Bruce moved us all into this house."

"And so we lived happily ever after?" Bruce asked looking to her she again refused to speak to him.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment until Dick is old enough to beg me to let him stay?"

"If I have to. Bruce Wayne why are you so cold hearted when it comes to this young boy? He's just lost everything in the world to him, just like you did but at least you were older, he can't tell you how lonely he feels or how much he misses his mother but your willing to throw him into another foster home and what for? So he can turn out like them dastardly criminals you see on the television? The Joker? The Riddler?"

Bruce stuck his hands in his pockets and took a long awaited sigh before looking up to her. "He's staying for a month Auntie Harriet and no more. Now I'm going out to buy him some things, a cot, a blanket, some clothes. I need to take him with me." Bruce walked over to the baby and picked him up carefully.

"You be careful with him Bruce Wayne and as soon as your back you can bring him to me and Alfred so you can have your precious time to yourself." She walked into the bathroom and 'shut the door loudly.'

He shook his head a little and took Dick down the stairs and to the front door where Alfred was already waiting. "You're coming too?"

"No Mister Wayne, I have chores to catch up on here but I wanted to show you the baby seat I put in the front of the car." He was completely official, typically unlike Alfred. Bruce made a mental note to say sorry to him later and left the house with him.

After a few minutes of instructions on the car seat Bruce and baby took off into the wind. They spent hours shopping for everything they would need of course Bruce had hired someone to carry all the bags for him and that one person had now turned into six people. Finally they came to the last store and he stepped inside, pushing the ready made pushchair in with him that he'd brought earlier. To be honest Bruce had thoroughly enjoyed spending all this money on the little tyke.

"Can I help you Sir…Oh my you're Mr Bruce…Oh my goodness when did…"

"Please." He put his hand up to the young lady. "He's not mine."

"Then who is this adorable young creature?" She touched his little button nose and let him grip her finger. "The is Dick Grayson, my ward, temporarily of course."

"Your ward? Can I be your ward?" She asked gazing bemused at him.

"…No…I just came here for a matter of bottles, feeding bottles to be precise."

"Oh yes of course…" She straightened herself out. "We have all ranges from starter packs to individuals from top of the range to on a budget price ranges."

"May I see them?" He asked curiously. She took him over to the counter and he began browsing. "Which do you recommend?"

"Well I would say the…" She was interrupted by the stir of the baby in the pushchair. There was a soft moan that escalated into a loud cry and Bruce was straight in there.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he quickly worked Dick from his cradle and to his shoulder.

"You see young lady I'm working on the theory that as soon as he cries he wants something therefore a boy of his age and knowledge could only want what he knows which will be one of three things – feeding, changing or comfort. I always start with comfort since it tends to be the most common."

"Why's that Mr Wayne?"

Bruce didn't know that answer, he assumed it was because of loosing the mother and nursing carer at such a young age but…It could of course been something completely different. "He's an orphan and I assume it's his natural instincts wondering where his mother and primary carer is, kicking in."

"Ah I see and you being his primary carer makes you the one he trusts as much as trusts his mother."

"How'd you work that out?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Well…Just from the look on his face of course, he's comforted and you succeeded in your task, he trusts you as much as his own mother…That's truly a gift Mr. Wayne." She said and moved back behind the counter. Bruce stood contemplating the words for a few seconds before he finally jolted himself back to existence and turned back to the counter, picking out the one he liked best and waiting for them to be bagged before leaving and handing them to one of his carriers.

The comments made by all sorts of people all day had been enough to give Bruce one hell of a headache and not only that he just "felt" in a bad mood, he couldn't be bothered with all this farcing around, carting a baby in and out of the car, into the pushchair and out of the pushchair, he couldn't be doing with it all.

"Bruce I hear you're a father who's the lucky woman you've been hiding?" Bruce slammed the door shut on the reporter and strapped the young child into his baby seat a little huffily, Alfred had come to pick him up and once he'd gotten all the bags crammed – only just – into the boot he scooted into the driver seat and drove away as quickly as possible, Bruce was in an even worse mood now than he was when he left.

Alfred refused to speak if only to nod affirmatives and congratulate the master on a well deserved break from his shopping trip. "How did you manage with Dick today Sir?"

"Terrible." He huffed and looked around out the window gazing at the moving grass going by so quickly even though it was clearly a lie, he'd enjoyed every second of it.

"May I enquire as to…?" Once again he was cut off.

"No you may not Alfred and would you kindly concentrate on your driving or are you trying to get us all killed?" He snapped unintentionally for the second time that day. He made another mental note to apologise after his headache wore off.

"I took the liberty of sending the packages you had sent home earlier with the car being unwrapped and set up the baby cot is now vertical in your bedroom Sir."

"In my room!?"

"Of course Sir where else?"

"We have fifteen other master bedrooms couldn't you find one farthest away from me?" Bruce said sarcastically.

Alfred was silent for a moment trying to contemplate whether he was serious in his words, in all his days he had never seen someone or –in particular – Bruce loose his temper like this before. He was normally so kind and probably one of the best people to work for but today it was like a mental breakdown in communication and in wits.

"Sir." Alfred replied as if he was complying with Bruce's wishes to have the cot moved.

Bruce failed to reply.

It was getting on for 10pm and Bruce had yet to have one moment to himself to lie down or take any painkillers for the banging headache he was torturing. Little things that never seemed to matter so much before were now an absolute chore with a baby around. That and Alfred and Mrs Cooper were just as quietly unhelpful as they could be.

Night time had arrived though and Bruce had been lucky in the fact Harriet was playing with Richard long enough for him to get a shower. He'd made it a long one too as he stood there with his forehead rested against the wall for the longest of times, the shower allowing droplets of water to soothe his aching head.

Upon exiting the bathroom he made his way to his bedroom and prepared himself mentally for another night with baby Dick. "Give me strength oh lord." He whispered as he pushed the door open and closed it quickly so as to avoid waking him. But he was not there, nor was the cot. "Strange." He noted and left immediately crossing the hall and almost barging in to Auntie Harriet's room.

"Bruce Wayne!" She covered herself. "I know I taught you manners."

"Where's Dick?" He looked around for the cot, not in here either.

"Why is something wrong?" She asked.

"Where's Alfred?"

"Probably with Dick, Bruce but why!?"

"Alfred told me the cot was set up in my room…"

"Well he's obviously not in here…Oh my I'll help you look."

"No…No Auntie Harriet you go back to bed dear and I'll look for him, I'm sure he's just taken him to see the stars or something."

"Well…Okay but let me know please."

"Of course." He agreed and left the woman to worry herself silly over nothing, it was one of her less appealing attributes – overprotection.

He walked from door to door to door and nothing. He couldn't find a shred of evidence to show where Alfred and Dick were…Then the thought crossed his mind…Would he? Bruce made his way to his study immediately and closed the door. Walking over to the figure head he opened the secret passageway to the Bat-Pole and to the Bat-Cave.

Sliding down he avoided the automatic costume change and dropped diligently to his feet looking around and finally spotting the young master, though as he drew closer he could hear why Alfred had brought him down here.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked gingerly.

"Mister Wayne!" Alfred tried to shush the crying Dick Grayson.

"He started crying in my room didn't he?" Bruce saw the cot over by the wall. "Alfred I…" This time it was his turn to be cut off.

"No…No I couldn't let you just let him cry all night, in your fowl mood I think that'd be even worse for the young master."

"I wouldn't…"

"I don't know…"

"Alfred I'm sorry about snapping at you all day…My thoughts are still jumbled and I don't deserve a great butler such as yourself. I appreciate everything you do you know that of course don't you?"

"Of course Master Bruce and I…Well I would only want the best for Master Dick."

"I know." He touched the Butlers shoulder. "Friends?"

"Until the end Sir." Bruce smiled brightly for the first time all day. Dick was still crying. "I'll let you take over now then sir?"

"I guess though I don't know why he's so comforted by me."

"Maybe he thinks you're his father." Alfred laughed jokingly.

Bruce gave him a funny look but a look of friendship followed. "Where are you going?"

"To return the cot to your bedroom Sir."

"Very good would you inform Auntie that all is well? She's worried about Dick's whereabouts."

"Very good Sir." He again nodded and headed into the service elevator with the cot. Bruce looked around and found a chair to sit on. His back rested into it and he held the crying infant a little away from him.

"Hello there." Bruce tried but his head started pounding again and this baby would not stop crying for even him now. He decided to change and feed him but after both he was still crying, Bruce had by this time retired to the bedroom, the others had gone to sleep but he was sure they would be awoken by Dick's constant crying. "Maybe he's unwell…" Bruce thought and laid the baby on his back on his bed. It seemed to stop him temporarily and slowly he began to shut his eyes, Bruce had won.

He softly put the baby in his cot and covered him now was the moment he'd been waiting for all day. He turned off the light crept over to the bed, got in, pulled the covers over him and just as he rested his head on the pillow…A cry loud enough to wake the dead almost rocked the building.

"Damn!" Bruce sighed and sat up getting out of bed and going over to the crying infant once more. "What is it this time?" He tried for an hour or more and still nothing, he was almost at wits end. He wanted to wake the others but he was afraid that he would be showing his weakness and admitting he needed help Bruce didn't want that he didn't need that and he knew he could do it…He thought.

He laid down and repeated his steps from earlier, the constant pacing up and down the room along with warmth of the fire place burning off had made him rather hot, pulling his top off he clambered into bed with only the table light on the beside table next to him on. Pulling up the covers he picked Dick up off the bed and sat him on his well toned stomach of course with Bruce supporting him.

Finally he began to calm and Bruce almost allowed himself to feel relief. "Now what's wrong with you huh? How come it's 3am again and me and you are still wide awake? You know this just wont do at all Dick we've got to get you into a proper routine."

Dick seemed more interested in his facial features than he was on concentrating on what Bruce was saying. Bruce didn't really expect him to understand after all he was only young and there was time for such talks yet but still…

Dick looked into his eyes and for a moment there was a hint of pureness of self confessions of protectiveness that Bruce would do absolutely anything for him right now and no matter what nothing was ever going to come in the way of that. He could talk to this boy about anything even to do with Batman and he knew it would be safe.

"I…" He whispered looking into the baby's beautiful eyes. "I…"

Gently leaning his arm back he turned the light off and noted the only light source was once again from the diminishing fire. Softly Bruce started rocking the little man against his thighs and slowly he seemed to drift away. Bringing him forward he gently let the young baby rest against his bare chest, his muscles flexed as his cheek touched his skin.

Dick Grayson gently nestled in and Bruce brought his little arms up so he could move them freely with restriction of the blanket he gently nested over the two of them, wrapping an arm around him ever so gently he laid back into the bed never more happier than he was right now.

His little man was safe in his arms - the arms of Bruce 'Batman' Wayne.


	4. Partial Truth

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

"Sir…"

"Sir!"

"Mister Wayne!"

"Wha-what!?" He sat up almost forgetting the baby on his chest. "What time is it?"

"5:43am."

"Alfred…" He said almost tirelessly.

"It's the Bat-phone Sir."

Bruce suddenly was wide awake this had to be serious if they were calling him this early.

"Would you like me to…?" He offered but Bruce shook his head as he gingerly got up with Dick still sound against his shoulder and made his way across the room, pressing a book on the overly sized fireplace that turned the dresser around in his room and revealed a desk with a red flashing phone.

"I've already took the liberty of transferring the call from downstairs Sir."

"Thank you Alfred." Luckily Dick was still sound asleep as he picked up the phone and pushed the button. "Yes Commissioner."

"Batman!" The voice sounded urgent. "We've been trying to reach you for days but the Bat-phone had its wire cut by an unknown assailant. We've been attempting to repair it without success until now."

Batman made a mental note that there must be easier ways than the Bat-phone to contact him and to draw up plans for some sort of light effect that had suddenly popped into his mind. "What is it commissioner? What's so urgent?"

"I'd rather not talk on this line Batman do you think we are secure?"

"Possibly not if you had someone tampering with things your end."

"Can you make it to the office as soon as possible, we'll be waiting."

"Of course Commissioner I'm on my way." He put the phone down and looked to Alfred. "Now what?"

"I shall take care of him."

"But Alfred…"

"This is the only solution who else can you explain to where you need to go at this time of the night or rather…Morning."

"Yes…I see your point."

"Of course Sir…"

"To the Bat-Poles!"

They both raced or almost raced down to the Bat-poles. It was only at the last second did Bruce relinquish the baby to Alfred, the moment before he descended into the Bat-cave. "I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"No rush, if I run into great trouble I shall awaken Mrs Cooper."

"And tell her what?"

"You had to leave early for an appointment at work."

"Okay Alfred…You win…Just…"

"I know and I will." They instantly knew what the other was thinking Alfred and Bruce both liked this about the other.

Bruce swung his arms and legs around the pole and within seconds he was gone, Alfred waited though he would not move until he heard the roar of the engines, he never did. The noise came and that's when he finally let the door close and headed back upstairs.

* * *

"Commissioner." Batman said as he walked through the doors of the old Police station building. It was due to be refurbished but the funds were unavailable and hadn't been available for some time. Bruce Wayne had already poured money into the pot but it still left to be desired by others.

"Batman thank God you're here." He stood to shake the mans hand.

"What was so important you called me at this hour?"

"I take it you heard about the fire the other night at the Bruce Wayne Circus?"

"Of course, I read about it on the news and have since spoken to Bruce Wayne about the young boy that was saved."

"Yes that's right Batman that very night someone also cut the phone lines between us and you." He walked over and showed him all the repairs and stripping to the wire they'd had to make just to get the damn thing to work enough for one phone call.

"Last night someone came in under our very noses and stole all of our case files on the Grayson's deaths Batman." Officer Chief O'Hara came across the room from the desk where he was listening in.

"Disguised as one of your own?" Batman asked curiously to the statement.

"The very thing." Commissioner Gordon replied for him. "I have yet to discover who it was but there is one very important thing that you should probably know, probably the main reason we brought you here today."

"What is it Commissioner?"

"Tony Zucco."

"He's famous drug dealing, con man, bungling crook." Batman replied. "But what's he got to do with the Grayson's and your phone lines and the case files?"

"An anonymous tip off has said that Tony Zucco gave money to the Flying Grayson's to get them out of debt but in return they had to push drugs and they refused, this anonymous tipper also said that Zucco had already given them money before this matter which they still owed repayments for. Zucco had come to claim the money but the father of the boy hadn't the money to pay back and so Zucco threatened to cut off all the circus takings."

"But the money wasn't theirs they were just a part of the circus."

"Yes and Zucco found that out and told them he would accept their child as partial payment, like a down payment for now probably because Zucco couldn't father children."

"Dick…" Batman mistakenly spoke almost giving away the chase but recovering quickly. "Bruce Wayne has temporarily named the child Richard Grayson."

"I see." Gordon sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What's even worse Batman is that this Zucco has something on this Dick Grayson and he's afraid of it going public hence all the attempted cover-ups." Chief O'Hara kicked in.

"What's next Batman?" The commissioner asked as if asking a prayer. "Protect the boy? Dick?"

"Well what about millionaire Bruce Wayne?"

"He can quite easily look after himself Chief I have no doubt about that but you're right his life is probably more at stake the less time I am around him, whoever this Zucco is he knows about me hence the phone lines, he's worried that I will find out and he's trying to get at Dick to hide something…But what."

"So many questions Batman are you up for the challenge?" The commissioner asked.

"I'm going to go visit Bruce Wayne and stay with them for a while if you need me you can contact me there." Batman said as he got off his heel and swung about 360 degrees, his cape swaying in the breeze. Running for the exit he leapt down the stairs and out to the Bat-mobile.

* * *

Back at the Bat-cave Batman pulled in and stopped the car matter of fact at the last possible second normally he would get out of the car and head straight upstairs but this time he lingered in thought over the Bat-computer wondering whether it would hold any information about this Tony Zucco that Batman didn't already know.

He stood for a few minutes when the irony that Alfred hadn't been down here had come to him, normally even with Dick in tow he'd have been here but today he wasn't and that started the alarm bells ringing full pelt. He wondered if Dick and they were okay. Starting towards the Bat-poles he grabbed hold and hit the reverse switch on the wall, the swoosh sent up and backwards through the change of clothes process and up to the waiting open book shelf where he was back in his Bruce Wayne attire…The exact same thing he was in when he left…Jogging pants and no shirt.

The chill hit his muscles a little Alfred hadn't even started a nice fire in the office for his return even with Dick he'd have still done it, now he knew something wasn't right. He moved out of the office slowly in case someone or something had happened here and whatever it was or whoever it was, was still here. He heard talking in the next room and slowly he moved his head around the corner and spotted what was taking place in the living room right at this moment.

Zucco had Dick in his arms and Alfred and Auntie Harriet were tied up to two of the dinning chairs. Bruce wanted to rush out right there and then but he wouldn't be able to give this Zucco a right pounding and he wanted to do just that for destroying Dick's life.

He had to handle this properly and deal the justice blow to him as hard as he could. Running back into his office he called Commissioner Gordon on the phone as Bruce Wayne and told him to get there as soon as possible, that someone was trying to hurt his family. Within seconds the Bat-phone rang and he affirmed that Bruce had contacted him before thrusting the phone down telling the commissioner he was on his way faster than ever.

Bruce wasted no time in descending the Bat-poles and rescinding them dressed as Batman. He ran out the room and straight into the living room where he was holding Bruce's family at gun point. "Tony Zucco." He said the name as if it were bile leaving his lips.

"Batman." He smirked "about time you showed up."

"Put the baby down Zucco…Before you do something you'll regret."

"On the contrary Batman I know you won't touch me whilst I'm holding this brat."

The word 'brat' nearly caused Batman to loose control and the way he was flinging him around it was amazing Dick wasn't awake and sobbing. "What do you want Zucco?"

"I want the kids' clothes, where'd you put them?"

"I'm sure Bruce Wayne has them here somewhere…"

"Their in the basket over yonder Sir." Alfred kicked in, pointing with his head towards the basket by the window. "I've told him that but he doesn't believe me Sir, he thinks it's a trick."

"Shut up old man!" Zucco spat waving the gun wildly around his finger poised on the trigger Batman noticed.

"Okay Zucco let me get them."

"Move it." He waved him over to the basket with the gun.

Batman picked up the clothes out of the basket, noticing something he hadn't before, a little bag popping out of the pocket. He pulled it out and noticed it was a bundle of $50 notes wrapped up and stuffed in the baby's pocket in a bag. No doubt money that they intended to save for Dick…That Zucco knew about and wanted.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Batman asked holding up the roll of notes in the bag.

"Give it to me!" Zucco growled "throw it across here."

Batman begrudgingly was trying to bide for time as he new Commissioner Gordon and the cops were on the way. He looked up at Zucco and shook his head "You pathetic creature you killed his family, his whole world for money."

"Due money, they owed and they paid."

"With their lives, yes."

"So they should nobody tries to outwit Tony Zucco with lies and deceit!"

"They were trying to save their friends business!"

"They shoulda played by the rules then!" He countered he simply didn't care they were dead.

Batman threw the money at him intending for it to shame him but he caught it, the temporary moment in lack of concentration would have been the perfect time for Batman to strike but he couldn't, even Alfred was surprised when he didn't make a move.

"I got what I wanted now I'm leaving you best not try to follow."

"Zucco!" Batman shouted after him and he paused looking back at Batman and the others.

"The baby…"

"He's mine now Batman, don't you get it yet?" Batman furrowed his brow though it was hardly noticeable under his cowl.

"Zucco you don't need him let him go!"

Tony Zucco stopped and turned around laughing a little and shaking his head. "I made a bargain with them that I would accept their son as payment, they agreed."

"No…"

"No!" Alfred echoed with a shocking inhale of breath from Mrs Cooper.

"Yes! This boy is mine by all legal rights…" He threw them a copy of the signed documents that would officially make Tony Zucco guardian of Dick Grayson or baby X as it stated on the form as he hadn't been named as such at that time.

"Why would they..?" He trailed as he looked through the documents everything seemed legal and above board. Now Tony Zucco had the money and the baby. For a moment Batman stood bewildered and then it came to him…What they were arguing about and what he as Bruce Wayne had seen that day at the circus.

"You were arguing about the baby at the circus…"

"How do you know?" He growled but Batman didn't care.

"You'd come to take the baby but they wouldn't let you, they'd gone back on their bargain so you demanded payment, they gave you a bundle of notes but you said that wasn't enough, Mr. Grayson got angry and Mrs Grayson stuffed the notes in the baby pocket temporarily as Mr Grayson lashed out at you, you scuffled for a little before…" He paused and stared at Zucco.

"Yes..." He smiled holstering the gun down the back of his pants.

"Sir?" Alfred questioned demandingly wanting to know what he knew, shocked that Zucco was now leaving Bruce Wayne manor without any fight proceeding. "Batman!" He got more worried as baby Dick and Zucco were now out of sight.

Batman went over and untied Mrs Cooper and Alfred from the chairs and left before they could get a word in edge ways.

Alfred made sure Mrs Cooper was settled and dealt with the Police when they arrived, nobody could find Batman or Bruce Wayne but thankfully Alfred managed to patch that up a little later on with a few carefully constructed fibs about Bruce Wayne being upset about it all and needing some time out of town to himself.

Once the commissioner and O'Hara had done all they could they decided to go back to the office and await word from Batman, they had barely left the premises when Alfred scooted a very tired Auntie Cooper upstairs and made her comfortable in bed before he raced back down to the study and down in the service elevator. He knew exactly where Batman was.

The elevator doors opened and he half expected to not see the Bat-mobile but unusually he was wrong, the floors hadn't been screeched and Batman wasn't even Batman. "Bruce?" Alfred said uncharacteristically he never called him Bruce so this in itself was thought provoking.

"Alfred…Have they left?"

"Yes Sir I gave them the excuse you upset about the encounter with Tony Zucco and had left town for a little while to get yourself together."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem Sir though the matter of your cowl-less features and your sudden disappearance down to the Bat-cave has yet to fulfil my curious desires."

"I had to breathe Alfred…It suddenly felt like the suit was so tight I couldn't catch my breath."

"You panicked…" Alfred said shocked.

"Yes…" He said shamefully sitting with his hands in his pockets on the stool in front of the Bat-computer. "It affected my judgement, my manner, my heroism, my whole being."

"It? You mean Dick Grayson."

Bruce remained silent his head down turned.

"He needs you."

"He doesn't need me Alfred he needs a hero to save him from Zucco…But Batman…Batman is hanging up his cape."

"What?!" Alfred almost had heart failure on the spot.

"Its over Alfred, I let my emotion for that little boy impair my judgement even as Batman I refused a clear chance of saving him because I was afraid of hurting him. Once you cross that line between saviour and rescue-e there's no going back there's no hoping for a miracle…He needed me and I let him down because I couldn't bare the thought of him being hurt."

"You love him don't you?"

"Like a son Alfred."

"Then why don't you help him? Batman wouldn't be Batman if he didn't have feelings and emotions."

"But they are the very core of things that get in the way of crime fighting, I am a crime fighter Alfred you know yourself the battle I ensued inside my core that watching my parents die was probably the most heartbreaking thing, that I swore to you and to myself that I would never let it come in the way of dealing out justice."

"Justice isn't something that has to be earned Bruce and that's something you have been dealing with for some time now too."

The silence again echoed through the Bat-cave and whilst Alfred was attempting to make him see he also knew there was something more underlining than just this. "What happened at the circus after the scuffle between Zucco and Mr Grayson?"

"Mrs Grayson intentionally set fire to the circus." Bruce said just like that, off the cuff as if it meant nothing.

"What!?" Alfred tried to contain himself "I don't believe it she wouldn't have not with the little one in her arms!"

"It's the only logical answer Alfred she must have thought she could escape if there was a fire, her and Mr Grayson could kill Zucco and make it look like an accident, she and her husband could claim on the insurance and have enough money to get them out of debt and have Zucco out of the way."

"Why did you let him leave?"

"Because I have nothing to hold him on, he still has the documents that say he is the guardian of baby X – Dick Grayson. And there's nothing to prove that money wasn't his."

Another long moment of silence as Alfred took in the every last detail of Bruce's words, tried to decipher what he was hearing to make sense of the reasons behind why he was stood in the Bat-cave with Bruce Wayne.

"So that's that then?" Alfred asked and Bruce simply nodded.

"Well Sir it appears I will be leaving then I shall pack my things and be gone at dawn."

"What!? Alfred what do you mean you can't go!?"

"I believe our agreement has been terminated unless you intend to go back on your word."

"What agreement?" Bruce was now the one becoming distressed.

"You hired me to be your Butler because you knew of my spy background. But also because you knew I would be faithful to you and I would be the only one you could trust with your secret as well as upkeep the house for you whilst your time was lacked…Now that you no longer require my services as the protector of your secrets and that you have your time you so lacked back, your once again able to upkeep your home by yourself you have no further use for me, I shall be retiring back to England Sir."

"But you can't go Alfred I…"

"Sir?" He asked stopping only momentarily to look back.

"I…Will miss you."

"And I you Sir and Mrs Cooper and of course…Dick Grayson but my services here are…Finished." His word was final and ending and Bruce wondered if he was joking, that was of course until he started to walk away without a word of goodbye, so long or farewell old chum.

Bruce stood there speechless and unable to comprehend what was happening around him, this little boy had changed every single detail of him and his life. Before Dick came along Bruce had it all planned out, he knew exactly what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it, Alfred and Auntie Harriet had a place in his life that they understood and felt comfortable with and he enjoyed it too. On top of all that he had Batman the crime fighting super hero who saves Gotham City from evil criminals, his home wasn't broken or dysfunctional he enjoyed his late night mug of tea and a midday cappuccino what more could a bachelor ask for?


	5. The Battle & The Happy Ending

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

"Will you shut that boy up?" A man growled from the corner of the room. Dick Grayson was terrified, needed changing and wanted a bottle and bed but none of that was available from the gang of mobsters he was currently enslaved with. His cries were drowning and he could almost taste his own tears as they pooled in the corner of his lips.

"Zucco!" The man growled again and threw a paperback book at his head narrowly missing by inches.

"I dunno what's up with it you sought him out!"

"Who do you think you're talking to Tony?" The man stood up and slammed his knife into the wooden crate in the warehouse they were currently in.

"I'm busy counting YOUR cash or do you think your business runs itself? Anyway where's the broad? They like babies!" Zucco spat back.

"Tish!" The man shouted over the talk of the other two men he was sat drinking whiskey with. A woman with fiery red hair and a very slim figure came through from the back room and looked at him. "What's up doll face?"

"Baby! Now!"

He pointed across the room at the baby wailing its arms in the air and kicking his tiny legs, to the touch he was freezing cold and the woman didn't have the faintest clue what to do with him. "What do I look like? Your slave? Do it yourself!" She was about to walk back into the other room when he grabbed her arm and slung her back towards the baby. "Remove it from here and make it stop crying or you BOTH will be on the streets!"

She begrudgingly picked the baby up and held him at arms length as she took him into the next room, another couple of men and women were there and each rolled their eyes as they watched her come in with the wailing baby.

An older woman came over by the name of Mother Mex and she took the baby from the younger and put him on the crate. "Just watch and learn." She moaned. "I ain't doing this again."

She took off the soiled diaper and changed it, but only put his little vest back on, then took a bottle from the bag of loot that Tony had snubbed earlier and shoved it in the little babes' mouth instructing the other woman to hold it till he was done. She got bored half way through and tried to make him do it himself, when he wouldn't she put the bottle on the side and walked away. This did little to comfort the tiny tyke and whilst he was okay for the moment that moment wouldn't last.

Merely half an hour later he was crying again and this time they were getting annoyed. "Tony that baby wants to be worth something!"

"He is trust me when I put in the claim on his life insurance you'll see, a nice and tidy loot they said."

"Come on Honey lets go outside." Tish said to the older man now sat on the old worn down sofa. This in turn led everyone to slowly retreat outside and turn the music up so as to drown out the cries of baby Grayson.

* * *

Bruce tossed and turned in bed and tried not to think about Dick he was now gone and out of his life, sure he'd have some explaining to do to Commissioner Gordon but this was all above board and legal…Wasn't it?

Bruce couldn't sleep and he knew it, as much as he wanted to just roll over and forget about it all the thought that something was wrong with Dick was playing on his mind, that little boy had only been with him for two days but that was enough to melt his heart and make him yearn for him to return. Now Alfred was leaving at dawn too and that would kill him and what would he say to Auntie Harriet?

There were so many questions and he wanted to answer them right now with the answers that made sense. But how could he make sense of this whole mess? Even if he went and retrieved the little lad what good would it do? He needed a home and love and care and attention and a proper upbringing…Did he have time for that? What would happen if he died during his crime fights? Could he put Dick through that again?

Then again he supposed life in general was one almighty risk and that you risked your life just crossing the street these days.

Sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard Bruce stared out into nothingness for a moment. Before he was about to turn the light off he noticed something on the copied documents that Zucco threw at him that he hadn't noticed before or even thought of… Pushing away his covers he sat up more fully and took another look at the papers to make sure he was thinking correctly, standing he quickly moved over to the large bookshelves across the room that contained his fathers' old law books.

He thumbed through them one at a time till he came to the one he wanted, flipping the pages he kept going and going until he landed on a particular page and mouthed the words over and over.

"Alfred!" He shouted again and again. Alfred was just packing the last of his things when he heard Bruce shouting his name like a mad man and came running into his bedroom.

"What is it Master Bruce? What's all the hullabaloo about?!"

"It's fake." He handed the papers to him with an almighty smile. "And the law stipulates that I can have legal right to adopt the baby if he or she is left orphaned."

"But Sir…How do you know?"

"There's an exaggerated lever on the leg of the 'Y' at the end of the Child Social Services name. Last week when I was helping hand out gift to the needy I watched her sign a petition form and her signature has barely the same strokes as that penmanship. Also the seal isn't made of wax and I bet you if we took this down to the Bat-cave the Bat-Computer would tell me this paper is fake too."

"You tested it?"

"No but I can just feel it. Alfred go down to the Bat-cave and warm up the Bat-mobile I've got to pay a little visit to Commissioner Gordon."

* * *

"Three million smackers boss." Zucco said as he un-folded the last note down of the money he'd looted during today's adventures.

"Good, go put in the…"He paused as the dark figure of a Bat stood upon the next building along. Its dark knight figurine almost led them believe it was a giant bat but it was only when it started to swing down to the ground before slowly standing up straight did they all realise this man was most definitively not a giant bat but a Batman.

"Bruce Wayne sent me to collect his son." Batman said simply.

"Bruce Wayne has no legal rights!" Zucco growled and stepped up the plate.

"On the contrary Mr. Zucco Bruce Wayne is now the legal guardian of Dick Grayson."

"What! How?" He took out the papers that he'd been given the Grayson's. "I have it all right here!"

"They're fake Zucco intentionally made to look better than fakes for the intention that you'd never notice the casual line added on here or there or the exaggerated leg, no only a master in penmanship such as Bruce Wayne could ever see a detail like that. They had no intention of handing you their son for good Mr. Zucco they went to a master of the penmanship and asked them to intentionally fake these documents – with of course permission from the law. You see I paid a visit to Commissioner Gordon and whilst at first we didn't understand your plot it all came together in the end. You wanted to kill them and claim the money they'd set aside for their son – quite a hefty sum I'm told. But to do that you'd need to be his legal guardian and that would never work without getting them to officially hand him to you. But you see they foiled your plan by assisting the secretive help of police Chief O'Hara who was sworn under oath to secrecy until such a time as their death and at Dick's official request written in their will." He moved a little closer. "When you confronted them at the Circus you already knew about all of this didn't you Zucco, someone had told you they'd gone to the law and since it wasn't O'Hara or Gordon it could only have been one other person… "Patricia 'Tish' Laceford, Commissioner Gordon's – at the time – Chief Secretary."

"I wasn't aware of all this…" Commissioner Gordon's voice came in on top of the boat cabin he was standing on, where a handful of police officers with guns suddenly appeared too as well as Chief O'Hara. "Until I began going back through my old criminal files and happened upon a file of Mrs Laceford who I remarked to Batman looked strangely familiar."

"I then contacted Bruce Wayne and shared this information, he remembered seeing a red tishen haired wench at the Circus that day, standing next to Zucco and the Grayson's." Tish started to sulk into the background and began to run but was foiled by waiting police arms, Zucco stood amazed along with the others at what he was hearing.

"When you confronted them I can only imagine they begged for their sons' life, tried to shield him away from you and tried to offer you the only money they had – the roll of notes in the plastic wallet. But that wasn't enough, you fought with Mr Grayson and when he went down Mrs Laceford struck Mrs Grayson unknowing of the bundle in her arms and then you threw down a blazing flame in front of them all and most likely walked away proud of your accomplishment."

"So how'd you find us then Batman?!" Tish asked.

"The tracking device I planted I Dicks clothing was activated most probably by mistake when Dick was being changed."

"Run!" Zucco said almost so powerfully that he could feel his own voice vibrating off the walls of the building either side of him, they were by the harbour and he was almost tempted to dive into the sea but Zucco was looking after number one now and so were the others, they wouldn't help him escape.

Of course Batman had only one criminal in mind and his eyes never left that man as he darted around the others being rounded up but Zucco outwitting the cops. His cape draped over his shoulders and his eyes almost sunk into the dark black cowl. "Give it up Zucco…" Batman managed to get in as thunder rumbled high in the skies above them and spits and spots of rain tumbled down around their feet. "There's nowhere to run."

"Oh contraire Batman Tony Zucco never…" He side stepped left… "Gets…" He grabbed a barrel and tossed it at Batman. "Caught!" He took off running at top speed around Batman but diverted into the nearest factory when he noticed the river was guarded by police. His feet slipped and slid on the now wet dock as the thunder and lightning and rain began to drown out their footsteps, making everywhere dark and making the wooden docks slippy to the feet.

Luckily Batman was wearing his anti skid Bat-shoes so for him it was all a matter of keeping balance and control. Zucco ran into the abandoned old run down factory and across the boards of wood and strewn old machines left behind from days gone by. Batman ran after him almost following with ease as his well trained eyes never left that of Zucco…That was until they got up to the second level and for a split second as Zucco left the last step and he perused, he went out of sight.

The ground was quiet and their wasn't a hefty breath of air in hearing shot. Batman could feel him though and whilst he wanted to resist the temptation to speak he couldn't. The memory of his own parent's deaths lived long in his heart and he spoke words for Dick that he'd wished he could have spoken a long time ago.

"You murderer." He spat evilly lashing off the end of his tongue. "You murdered them in cold blood, you knew they wouldn't survive…But you did it anyway all for money." Batman shimmied around a beam and looked around not knowing Zucco was only beams away. "You criminals are all the same you're all selfish broken people who come from broken homes and dropped out of high school for your sheer lack of interest. Look where it's gotten you…" He shimmied around another corner all the while looming to see where this Zucco was.

Zucco cringed as he too attempted to remain as still as he could, only moving tiny steps at the clash of thunder and the flash of lightning allowing him to pick up a wooden beam off the floor and grip it tight in his hands. "You'll have to live with this for the rest of your life Zucco, justice will win out eventually…If not today then every day wondering over the shoulder when it's going to come, when will I see your face next time, what corner you will round and I'll be waiting there."

Not gonna happen buddy!" He swung as hard he could and managed a hard snap at Batman's back, the cowl ripped a little on the neck from the nail that had drawn a cut across his neck as it slapped. He called out in agony but he turned and flipped a kick into the man's stomach. He recoiled and dropped the wooden bat before taking off again, this time up two levels to the roof. He hid behind the grate of the air conditioning unit and waited, trying to catch his breath as the rain pelted down.

"You may have wounded me Zucco but that's only half of what I'm going to do to you."

"You'll never take me alive Batman!" Zucco shouted as he ran for the ledge.

Batman ran at full pelt and grabbed him only just by the left ankle. He hauled him with ease back up over the side and tossed him down managing to get a few knocks in.

Zucco fought back though and threw him off of his torso and into the wall so his shoulder grinded and his breath was caught momentarily with pain. "Zucco!" Batman stood and ran around the corner after the maniac but his feet skidded to a stop on the loose wet gravel as he watched him stood there on the lisps of the edge of the building holding out the baby to the river that swept down into the sea away from the dock. He wasn't sure how the baby had got up here but since he was Zucco was going to take great advantage of this situation.

"Zucco NO!" Batman tried but Zucco jumped with baby in tow. There was a gasp from below and a breath left Batman as he threw himself off that building following Dick Grayson.

In a way he was lucky with his landing, he went in feet first and was immediately in the right position to search for Dick, Dick was in the clutches of the mad man Tony Zucco and whilst he wanted nothing more than to get him away he was glad that Zucco had protected him from the impact with the water. Kicking up his might he swam to Zucco's side and underwater punched his face a couple of times, the impact was bare as he fought the grip of the man to get the baby air.

'If Zucco couldn't have him then nobody could' Zucco thought as he wrestled Batman. Unluckily for him though he lost his grip on the baby when he collided with a jagged rock in the water and the baby was set free straight into the arms of Batman and the cape he wrapped around him as he swam up and thrust his head into the air. Thankfully after a second or two and a pat on the back there was an immediate out spell of water followed by a loud cry almost like being born twice.

Batman held him over the waters edge momentarily as he quickly took a peak underwater to see if he could see Zucco…But alas he was gone…Dead or not Batman didn't know as he raised himself water level wanting to get somewhere on deck away from everyone else.

"Hold on little chum…" Batman whispered. "I'm here Dick…I'm here."

He pushed the baby onto the deck the farthest away from the crowd he could and in the interim he checked the freezing baby over even if his shoulder felt torn apart.

"It's okay Dick…Its okay I'm here now you're safe." He momentarily pulled up his cowl to show his face to him and this eased the boys' fears of the big masked crusader. "Bruce is here son." He bent down and kissed the baby boys tears before bringing him up to his shoulder – his good one – and pulling his cowl to cover his eyes. Before everyone arrived with blankets, clothing, food, hot coffee and god knows what.

"Where's Zucco Batman?" Commissioner Gordon asked as the last of the prisoners were loaded up.

"Swept out to sea Commissioner…I saw him strike his head on a rock moments before though so I presume he's dead but until a body is found…"

"We may never know." The Commissioner replied briefly. "Shall I take him to Bruce for you?"

Bruce didn't want to let go but he needed to so he could continue preserving his identity. "Of course Commissioner…" He handed the baby to him "He'll be checked over before being handed to Bruce. How about that huh Batman? Sure as heck got that Millionaires heart wrapped up in cotton there huh?"

"I believe so Commissioner, Bruce Wayne isn't one to fall easily for children."

"Its about time that millionaire playboy sat down and had a family…Maybe this will kick start those emotions in him?"

Batman stood and shook his head with a slight laugh "You never know…You never know."

* * *

Batman slowly removed the cowl sticky with blood from the blows to the shoulder from his head as Alfred tut-tut-ted and snickered. "Alfred you do make the most annoying sounds…" Bruce cringed as he removed the cape and felt it peel away.

"It's a good god you took a universal Bat-pill after getting out of that Dock Bruce otherwise I'd be inserting a very long and painful needle into that wound right now."

"I agree Alfred…Alfred I'm glad you stayed."

"Thank you Sir I am too." Alfred smirked thinking about the little tyke coming home.

"Auntie Harriet?" He asked knowing immediately Alfred would pick up on it.

"Making some tea in the kitchen and wondering where Bruce has gotten to."

"My excuse this time?"

"The only thing I could think of Sir was fishing."

"But I hate fishing…"

"You've taken up a new sport then."

"I have?"

"Of course where else have you been all day?"

"Shopping?"

"…"

"…"

"So fishing then." Bruce laughed and Alfred followed as Alfred sowed the final stitch in the gash of Bruce's shoulder.

"I would recommend a sling but it might be a little obvious."

"Agreed I'll persevere." Bruce walked across the Bat-cave and jumped up against the Bat-pole. "I'll see you shortly and Alfred…I may not say this often enough but…Thank you."

"Quite welcome Sir." He smiled as he put all the dreads of Bat-clothes to one side for now before turning off the lights and heading to the service elevator.

* * *

Things had taken a little longer than expected down at the hospital as all the papers got signed and handed over and Bruce had all the papers to sign and adhere to. But as he sat there and contemplated what he was about to do his mind turned back to the thoughts of his parents and what they would say, would they tell him this was the right thing to do? Adopt him change his name from Grayson to Wayne? Somehow it was like the little lad didn't have a choice he was being adopted and that was that.

Bruce didn't want it that way although he absolutely adored this little boy he wanted Dick to tell him what he wanted. But he was far too young and he was in desperate need of a home now more than anything.

Picking the papers up he slid them into the top draw of his desk and locked it, putting the key back in its hiding place before leaving his study, his mind was made up but not because he didn't want Dick to be his son but because he wanted to wait till Dick was older before he made his choice in the end he'd sort it out with the social services so that Dick could be his ward until such a time as he chose to be adopted by Bruce.

There were plentiful people buzzing around the room and whilst at first making the announcement wasn't easy watching the guests leave at his request was even harder, he wanted sometime alone with Dick and the whole hustle and bustle after the baby's traumatic events might have made him a bit recluse to attention at the moment.

Bruce dismissed Alfred for the night who proceeded to take Mrs Cooper to a show on in Gotham central, followed by a late dinner and a weekend at the finest hotel in GothamCity. Bruce was thankful to them both for this time alone, this time to be with the boy just the two of them, after everything they'd been through he needed that bond back, he wanted to build that bond and make it a trust.

The doorbell rang and Police Chief O'Hara came in first with the babe still in the van. "I wanted to make sure all was clear before I brought him in, ah he's a sweet lad, talking to me the whole way here." He joked.

"I'm sure he was Chief." Bruce said a little dumb founded as he stood anxiously by the door he hadn't seen Dick since handing him to the Commissioner at the dockside. "I'll get him do you have everything you need or do you need me to get anything Mr. Wayne?"

"No I'm fine I'm prepared this time." Bruce joked a little and waited as O'Hara picked up the bundle who'd put some weight on in the past few days and brought him wrapped up in a little Batman jacket to Bruce Wayne's arms, ready and waiting.

"Oh... my what…an adorable outfit…" He commented trying to look not so shocked and give the game away.

"Isn't it? I'd hoped Batman would have been here to see it but…Ah well there's always a next time."

"As soon as I get some free time I'll call him Chief O'Hara I promise."

"Ah you will, you're very lucky Bruce he's a fine lad and strong willed too the nurses thought he wasn't gonna make it but the little Robin pulled through alright."

'Robin?' Bruce thought as he closed the door behind the chief after thanking him one more time. "I quite like that name but you know you already have a name." Bruce smiled as he locked the door and took baby steps to the sofa where he laid the wee baby down and stared down at him, touching his cold cheek before softly removing his arms from his Bat-jacket and picking him up in his pyjamas to his sore shoulder…A constant reminder of what happened that night.

"Its okay Dick I'm here." He shushed as the little one softly cried once again took from comfortable surroundings and placed back in some strangers home. "Your home now Dick and all your troubles…Have gone away…For now."

"Hey how about I give you a little tour of your new home huh? Since you never got to see it properly the first time?" Bruce jokingly moved through the kitchen the hallway and some of the upstairs bedrooms before finally his study and the ever so hidden Bat-poles. "Just one but who knows… maybe one day there will be two?" Bruce commented with a smirk. Before they went downstairs to the Bat-cave he took off his jacket and tie and got a little more comfortable with Dick on his shoulder.

"And finally the piece de resistance, the Bat-cave!" He softly baby stepped into the Bat-cave and turned the minor lights on so as not to waste electricity. He couldn't help but smile down at Dick as Dick silenced. His age meant he probably couldn't make things out yet but he definitely saw something that was for sure.

"I worked very hard to build up this entire place Dick I started from the ground and went right up it took many years to complete and whilst I can't pretend it wasn't hard I can't pretend it was easy either." Bruce moved around the room and sat down in the chair next to the Bat-computer. Dick was happily nestled in his shoulder for the next half an hour as Bruce explained more and more to Dick and also took a few minutes to catch up with a few things he'd neglected.

He felt Dick shiver a little and noted it was time to go to bed, they were both extremely tired and Dick could barely keep his tiny eyes open. Thankfully he was all ready for bed so Bruce put him in his cot in Bruce's bedroom and went to the bathroom quickly changing and brushing his teeth before he hit the sack.

He barely touched head to pillow before his eyes shut and he was out.

* * *

Mere hours later around 2am Bruce stirred to the sound of a baby crying it almost fooled him for a few moments as he learned to adjust to Dick crying in the middle of the night, getting up was no small task though, for some reason he didn't want to get up, his body point blank refused to comply.

Dick was becoming impatient he wanted attention and he wanted it now more than ever. Finally Bruce gave in and sat up walking across to the cot and resting his head on his arms as he looked down at him, softly rubbing his hand over his belly in smooth circular motions to calm him down and reassure him he was there.

"I'm here its okay…" He whispered and turned the Bat-mobile on over his head smirking softly at Alfred's type of amusing joke.

It seemed to lull him temporarily and Bruce tiptoed back to bed his feet were barely under the covers when Dick cried out once more. "Oh boy this is going to be tough." He got out of bed and again soothed him, turned the mobile to the beginning and crept to bed…This proceeded to happen three more times before Bruce gave in and picked him up, trying him with the bottle – he refused, checking his diaper – clean.

Sitting down on the bed the little boy almost snuggled into his bare chest once again and closed his eyes. "Ah I see…" Bruce smiled lovingly at him as he lay back against the huge pillows pulling up the blankets around them.

"You know I won't allow this every night." He paused to kiss the baby's soft mound of fluff on his head. "But I'll let you off tonight…" His eyes gazed at the youngster as he rested shut his own eyes and cuddled gently the baby once again to his bare chest. "I love you…" He whispered with one more small butterfly kiss to his forehead before they both drifted into an almost endless sleep Bruce safe in the knowledge that his family was now complete…

* * *

Tune in next time for:

"Batman & Robin: The Toddler Years."

Same Bat-time, Same Bat-Channel!


End file.
